


I've Got a Crush on You

by wordswehavesaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Laurel knows all, M/M, POV Oliver Queen, You Decide, he's in love, thinks it's unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective look at how Oliver might realize the extent of his feelings for a certain speedster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Crush on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_In_Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/gifts).



> Written for Devil in Disguise's (aka Lexie's) birthday! Happy Birthday Lexie!
> 
> (also to everyone who have been leaving lovely comments on Partners, yes I am planning to update and have been working on the newest chapter. so sorry for the egregiously long wait!)

He doesn’t really know how it happened. Or when. Or _why_. In his past, Oliver didn’t really deal in feelings. His attractions were purely surface level, and he never hesitated once they formed. With Laurel, his feelings for her started to grow after they’d gotten together, and it was those feelings and that idea of committing to them that had him running scared. So yes, he’s never really been that good at dealing with his emotions.

Five years on an island in the North China Sea didn’t really help that.

And maybe that’s why he doesn’t recognize what is happening until it’s too late. Until he finds himself turning patient when he might have been cross before, smiling when he would’ve remained grim, laughing when he hasn’t laughed like this in ages. He never makes the conscious decision to do any of these things, it’s not part of any act.

The only thing that ties these incidents together is Barry Allen. And that’s perhaps the best reason of all as to how Oliver did not see this coming.

When they met, the younger man’s cheerful nature had grated on him the way most things did. Oliver was unassailable back then, he’d thought, immune to that brand of easy-going charm. Yet he’d been unaccountably disquieted by the CSI’s just as sudden departure from his life. He’d put it down to Felicity’s obvious feelings for the man back then and how it clearly affected his friend.

But there’d been a shift, somehow, by the time Barry woke up from that coma and called him for advice. Maybe that had more to do with Oliver. He’d welcomed Barry to tell his story, listened to all his doubts and fears, and he’d seen a far different side to the younger man. There was something good in him, deeper than the naïve innocence Oliver had been confronted with a year ago. Something strong, an untapped potential ready to be explored. Oliver rarely felt certain about anything in his life, but he hadn’t needed to give a second thought to his words of encouragement and support.

But Barry seems to pull that out of him. Oliver is no stranger to being a leader, to giving orders, and to making snap decisions on the field. But where his team typically questions his every command, the other man looks to him readily for that guidance. He can be confident that when they disagree, Barry has a reason, and it makes him far more willing to listen. It’s a partnership that feels steady despite the long distance between meetings. It’s comfortable, because he feels comfortable with Barry.

It’s Laurel who makes him realize how much, Laurel who’s always known him so well. He brings Barry to the precinct on their second official team-up to get some information on Digger Harkness’ associate, running into the lawyer as well as her father. When he makes the introductions he doesn’t even think about it, he simply lays his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and openly calls him a friend. And though Laurel looks to the younger man, she still watches him out of the corner of her eye, curious and discerning. Too late, he drops his hand and looks down to try and deflect, to pretend he hasn’t given too much away.

Barry doesn’t notice a thing. He never does. He doesn’t seem to understand just how _different_ Oliver is with Barry than the others, how much lighter he feels in his presence, how Barry makes him willing to try, to hope.

How can someone have this much of an effect on him without even knowing it?


End file.
